Rufus Shinra
180px|right Rufus Shinra (ルーファウス神羅, Rūfausu Shinra) là một nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VII và là một trong những nhân vật phản diện chính của game. Anh ta đóng vai trò Phó Chủ tịch của Shinra Corporation xuyên suốt Before Crisis cùng với Crisis Core, và giữ chức Chủ tịch trong hầu hết thời gian của Final Fantasy VII. Vì anh là con con trai của President Shinra nên theo lẽ dĩ nhiên anh thừa kế tập đoàn Shinra và lên được vị trí Chủ tịch. Rufus được miêu tả ở độ tuổi 25 tại các sự kiện diễn ra tại Final Fantasy VII ''trong tiếu thuyế''t On the Way to a Smile: Case of Shinra. Cốt truyện ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Rufus đóng một vai trò quan trọng trong tựa game di động ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. Anh ta là nguồn tài chính chủ yếu cho nhóm "khủng bố sinh thái" AVALANCHE, và cung cấp những thông tin quan trọng cho sự thanh công của họ. Cùng với những lãnh đạo Shinra khác, Rufus tham gia vào các cuộc họp và chiến lược, và có quyền tiếp cận đặc biệt với cha mình, thảo luận các vấn đề chính yếu với vai trò cấp phó. Rufus không quan tâm tới Trái đất hay vận mệnh của nó khi tài trợ AVALANCHE, thay vào đó, anh ta sử dụng tổ chức như một cách giúp anh ta có được quyền lực từ cha mình. Rõ ràng là trong phần đầu ''Before Crisis Shinra có một kẻ phản bội, nhưng kẻ đó không được tiết lộ ra là Rufus cho tới Chương 14 trong Wutai. Anh ta bị bắt bởi Turks trong Chương 16 trong cuộc tấn công Old Corel. Turks dùng Rufus như một chiêu bài với Chủ tịch Shinra để có thể cứu chỉ huy của họ - Veld, và con gái ông ta, Elfé, chỉ huy của AVALANCHE. Sau đó, Rufus không hề bị giết hay tước bỏ địa vị cho dù là kẻ phản bội. Chủ tịch Shinra lệnh quản thúc tại gia anh ta tại Junon. Sự vắng mặt này được giải thích bằng công bố anh ta đang thực hiện một "nhiệm vụ mở rộng ở nước ngoài". Cuối cùng anh ta được cứu khi Turks ra ngoài tìm kiếm các materia hỗ trợ và nỗ lực giải cứu Veld. Trước khi Turks nhận án hành quyết do bất phục tùng, Rufus ngăn cản và tuyên bố bằng Turks nên được tha sau khi Tseng "ám sát" Veld và Elfé. ''Final Fantasy VII Trong cuỗ tấn công của Sephiroth vào Shinra Headquarters tại Midgar, quản trị của Shinra Palmer cho gọi Junon nhờ giúp đỡ, Rufus phản ứng lại bằng cách nhảy lên một chiếc máy bay trực thumb|234px|Rufus rời tòa nhà bằng trực thăng.thăng đi thẳng tới Modgar để có thể điều hành công ty. Cho đến thời điểm đến nơi thì mọi người trong tòa nhà đã thiệt mạng, bao gồm cả cha của Rufus, chủ tịch Shinra. Sau một trận đấu nho nhỏ với Cloud Strife nhưng sau đó lại thoát khỏi tòa nhà cũng bằng chiếc trực thăng. Trong trận đấu Rufus sử dụng một khẩu sawed-off shotgun hai nòng và đồng hành với chú chó săn Guard Hound, Dark Nation. Theo lẽ đương nhiên, công ty hồi phục lại và Rufus bắt đầu công việc với chức danh là Chủ tích của Tập đoàn Shinra. Không giống với cha mình sử dụng sức mạnh của đồng tiền và năng lượng, Rufus tuyên bố thống trị bằng nỗi sợ hãi. Rufus quyết đthumb|left|220px|Một tấm biểu ngữ treo ở Junon tuyên bố "Một thời đại mới" trong cuộc diễu binh của Rufus.ịnh theo đuổi Sephiroth trên tất cả Planet với sự phục vụ từ những nhà quản trị cũng trực thuộc trong Shinra. Rufus được nhìn thấy bởi đội AVALANCHE khi cả đội vào được con tàu hàng hóa của Shinra đi từ Junon đến Costa del Sol. Rufus không tiếp cận cũng như nói chuyện với cả đội. Rufus có ý định lấy con chiếc máy bay của Cid Highwind có tên là Tiny Bronco nhưng hoàn toàn thất bại do nhóm của Cloud đang cứu lấy phi công trốn thoát từ chiếc máy bay. Rufus xuất hiện một lần nữa khi đối đầu với nhóm của Cloud ở tại Northern Crater, nơi mà Shinra tin đó chính là Promised Land. Sau đó Rufus cố gắng để Tifa Lockhart và Barret W[[Tập tin:Rufus-ffvii-fmv-death.png|thumb|204px|Rufus trong cuộc tấn công.allace]] bị tử hình công khai để quần chún bớt hoang mang với tin Sephiroth triệu hồi Meteor. Kế hoạch thất bại vì Sapphire WEAPON tấn công Junon và cả hai đều trốn thoát được bằng Highwind. Rufus xuất hiện lần cuối cùng trong ''Final Fantasy VII khi cho di chuyển khẩu cannon Sister Ray từ Jumpm đến Midgar để có thể giết được Diamond Weapon và phá hủy lớp bảo vệ của Sephiroth. Khi khẩu cannon khai hỏa, Diamond Weapon tấn công một đòn duy nhất lên toàn bộ Midgar, và văn phòng của chủ tịch nơi Rufus quan sát được toàn bộ kế hoạch cũng trong tầm bắn.Bởi tổn thất quá lớn, không ai có thể tìm được một người nào có trong tòa nhà. Tuy nhiên, Rufus đã kịp "cúi đầu. Trong phần mở đầu của Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- về sau xuất hiện một Rufus vẫn còn sống và đang được chuyển lên một chiếc máy bay trong Meteorfall. Tiểu thuyết Rufus và Turks là các nhân vật chính trong On the Way to a Smile: Case of Shinra. Rufus thoát chết khỏi đòn tấn công của Diamond Weapon bằng lối thoát hiểm mà Chủ tịch Shinra đã cho xây dựng bởi ý kiến Rufus đã đề nghị cha mình. Đến nơi trú ẩn ở Kalm, Rufus bị bắt làm tù nhân và bị tra hỏi bởi Mutten Kylegate khi Turks vắng mặt, cũng tại đó Rufus đã tiết lộ kế hoạch của mình về việc xây dựng thành phố Edge đặt tại phía đông Midgar. Sau khi trốn thoát nhờ sự giúp đỡ của Kilmister, Rufus đã giúp việc phục hồi những nghiên cứu của Hojo ở tại Midgar để tìm ra nguyên nhân của căn bệnh Geostigma, nhờ đó Kilmister phát hiện ra căn bệnh có liên quan tới Jenova. Dù Kilmister cuối cùng bị giết, Rufus vẫn tiếp tục cử Turks tìm kiếm những phần còn lại của Jenova nhằm bảo vệ chúng an toàn và không để cho ai khác có thể sử dụng. ''Advent Children/Advent Children Complete ''.]]Trong ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Rufus nói với Cloud về việc mình đang được bảo vệ bởi Turks từ hai năm trước tại Healin Lodge. Rufus được thấy đang ngồi trên xe lăn, được trùm kín bởi một tấm vải trắng có thể nhằm che dấu đi triệu chứng bên ngoài do Geostigma ở giai đoạn cuối. Dường như do những lỗi lầm từ những việc độc ác do mình gây ra trong quá khứ, cộng thêm những trải nghiệm suýt bị tước đoạt đi mạng sống đã khiến Rufus thay đổi và có mong muốn xóa bỏ đi những lỗi lầm mà Tập đoàn Shinra gây ra ảnh hưởng đến thế giới. Trong những cảnh phim gần đến đoạn cao trào, Rufus vứt bỏ đi tấm vải trắng và đứng thẳng dậy từ chiếc xe lăn và tấm vải trắng có thể hiểu được sử dụng cho việc che đầu Jenova khỏi tầm mắt của Kadaj. Gần như có một trận đấu súng sau khi Rufus ném chiếc container xuống và Kadaj đuổi theo nó. Cũng như các nhân vật khác, Rufus cũng được chữa khỏi căn bệnh, mở ra mthumb|Rufus nhảy xuống từ tòa nhà.ột cuộc sống mới của gia đình Shinra cùng với cơ hội chuộc hết mọi lỗi lầm của bản thân. Cũng trong Advent Children Complete, trong đoạn mở đầu sau khi Kadaj hỏi Rufus tại sao loài người lại tái dựng những thứ họ phá hủy mà do chính họ làm ra. Rufus trả lời Kadaj rằng con người tái dựng lại để có thể "có một quá khứ dễ dàng" hơn và giải thoát chính mình khỏi tội lỗi. Kadaj cho rằng Rufus muốn ám chỉ đến Geostigma và một thứ gì đó mà Shinra mang đến Planet. Kadaj nói rằng Rufus có một trí nhớ ngắn hạn nhưng Rufus phủ nhận điều đó và nói rằng đó là quyết định của mình để quên điều đó. Trong phim, Rufus cũng tiết lộ với Cloud rằng ý chí của Sephiroth tồn tại trong Lifestream là nguyên nhân chính gây ra Geostigmachứ không phải là do năng lượng Mako như công chúng nói. Rufus xuất hiện trong phim được phủ kín bằng tấm vải trắng để có thể che đi khuôn mặt mình, đặc biệt là giọng nói nhẹ và khiến cho người khác dễ nhầm để có thể nổi bật lên một không khí bí ẩn bảo trùm nhân vật. Toru Okawa, người lồng tiếng cho Rufus ở phiên bản Nhật đã nói rằng anh rất ẩn tượng với nhân vật mà mình lồng tiếng-một người luôn luôn giấu đi điều gì đó và cảnh Rufus đứng lên từ chiếc xe lăn, bỏ đi tấm vải trắng và nói toàn bộ sự thật mà mình có là cảnh anh thích nhất. Okawa nói về dòng thoại của Rufus "Nếu là một đứa con trai ngoan thì đã biết điều đó rồi" là dòng thoại mà fan yêu thích nhất và Nomura đã đùa rằng câu nói điển hình đó chỉ có thể nghe được từ Rufus. Nomura đã nói rằng giọng nói nhẹ nhàng của Okawa toát ra sự tao nhã và đầy bí ẩn vô cùng hợp với "một người như Rufus, một vị chủ tịch đầy quyền lực, nhảy xuống rừ một toà nhà mà không hề do dự và tin tưởng Turks làm được tất cả mọi thứ". Nguyên văn là "Only someone like Rufus, a big shot president, would be able to jump off a building without hesitation and expect his Turks to take care of everything". ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Ruus được nhắc đến trong ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' đang bí mật thực hiện quyên góp cho World Regenesis Organization đứng đầu bởi Reeve Tuesti, và bản thân Rufus thấy rằng mình có "nợ nần với Planet" (Rufus cũng nói với Cloud về "món nợ" trong ''Advent Children). Chiếc jacket trắng đặc trưng của Rufus cũng xuất hiện tại đoạn mở đầu của'' Dirge of Cerberus'' khi Rufus đang được đưa đến phương tiện cứu trợ cùng lúc với Yuffie thực diện di tản cho một sector của Midgar khi đang có Meteorfall. Nét tính cách Rufus, cũng như cha mình muốn thống trị cả thế giới nhưng không như cha mình có ý định nắm giữ thế giới bằng tiền bạc, mà bằng nối sợ hãi. Rufus cũng được nhắc tới là một người thích thực hiện các bài diễn thuyết lớn. Anh ta đi một chặng đường dài tìm kiếm Sephiroth, chẳng hạn, vượt đại dương trong một con tàu chở hàng (mỉa mai thay, chính chiếc tàu này bị Sephiroth tấn công), lệnh cho Turks tìm kiếm, và cả việc dùng một khẩu pháo khổng lồ bắn Sephiroth. Rufus rất khoẻ, anh ta có thể sử dụng một khẩu shotgun với chỉ một tay mà không bị (súng) giật và dễ dàng treo mình trên thanh càng trực thăng. Chiến đấu Rufus chiến đấu với người chơi bên cạnh Dark Nation - vật nuôi của mình ở trên sân thượng của tòa Trụ sở Shinra trong Final Fantasy VII Nhạc nền Rufus có một bản nhạc nền được phát khởi đầu buổi lễ với tên gọi "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony". "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony" còn có thể được nghe trong Final Fantasy IX, bản này được chơi bởi ban nhạc trên phi thuyền Prima Vista sau khi bị bắn hạ bởi Queen Brahne - Nữ hoàng của Alexandria. Các thông tin khác *Trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Rufus được tiết lộ là em trai cùng cha khác mẹ với Lazard Deusericus. Mội bộ binh trong phòng làm việc của người quản lý nói với Zack rằng anh ta thấy Lazzard nhìn có vài nét tương đồng với Phó Giám Đốc. *Trong ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Rufus không xuất hiện trong game, chỉ được nhắc trong email của Kunsel gửi tới Zack Fair rằng Rufus đã lên chức Phó Giám Đốc. *Trong ''On the Way to a Smile: Case of Shinra, Rufus phát hiện ra mã khóa để có thể mở tất cả mọi thứ trong Tòa nhà Shinra đều giống nhau và đều được đặt là ngày sinh của Rufus. Đoạn mã không được nêu nên ngày sinh nhật của Rufus vẫn không rõ là ngày nào. *Cũng trong Case of Shinra, Rufus 5 tuổi có ý tưởng có một lối thoát hiểm trong văn phòng của ủy viên khi Chủ tịch Shinra cho cậu bé xem bản thiết kế của Tòa nhà Shinra. Cho dù đắn đo nhưng Chủ tịch vẫn cho xây dựng và Rufus sử dụng nó khi Diamond WEAPON tấn công Midgar. Thư viện ảnh Từ nguyên học Rufus là cái tên bắt nguồn từ tiếng Latin có nghĩa là "tóc đỏ". Cái tên Shinra bắt nguồn từ 2 chữ đầu tiên trong Shinra Banshou (神羅万象, Thần La Vạn Tượng nghĩa là "Thần bao trùm vạn vật"), một của Nhật và biến thể đồng âm khác nghĩa của Shinra Banshou (森羅万象, Sâm La Vạn Tượng nghĩa là "Rừng bao phủ mọi thứ"), một thành ngữ trong đạo Phật hàm nghĩa "Giới tự nhiên" hay "Đấng sáng tạo". Điều này nhằm nhắc đến vị trí của Shinra như một thế lực siêu cường toàn cầu, thống trị hầu hết các ngành công nghiệp và các chính phủ ở Planet. Liên kết ngoài *EMPIRE - Media and Info on Rufus en:Rufus Shinra de:Rufus Shinra Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Phản diện Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong On the Way to a Smile